


Christmas Love

by withinmelove



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets roped into building snowmen with Kieren and his family. Kieren's Dad is a mother hen and doesn't want his precious son molested by Simon. Too bad Sue and Jem aren't on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ITF advent calendar project!

Amy was released two weeks before Christmas, charming all the nurses with her eagerness to be out by the holiday. 

“Me and Philip are going to decorate our house when I get home and make a whole batch of caramel apples!” Kieren could hear from down the hall a second before Amy appeared around the corner, accompanied by a nurse who was smiling and nodding along to her chattering. 

“Only one apple Amy.” Philip answered, Kieren watching as her eyes snapped to him when she heard his voice. There was a moment of her staring at them, all here for her release day: Philip, Simon, himself Kieren, his Mum and Dad, Jem, and Philip’s mom Shirley, before her face lit up with ecstasy.

“Oh Philip!” She screeched, eyes overflowing with tears as he smiled tenderly at her before he hugged her tight. Everyone hugged her but she refused to let go of Kieren’s arm (which he can’t say he minded at all) or Philip’s hand other than when she signed her release papers. Even in the car ride she demanded that he and Philip sit in the back with her. It didn’t take but a nudge from Shirley to have Amy happily regale them with her hospital adventure.

“At first you know none of them wanted to work on me, being newly not dead anymore, but by pure luck Tom was there! He took one look and you should have heard him _roar_!” She laughed at the memory as she squeezed Philip’s and Kieren’s hands, both of them smiling fondly back at her. 

To those who didn’t understand Amy, they would be shocked at how casually she spoke of her near death, no thanks to the terrified doctors, but Kieren and Simon understood why she made light of it. It was what one had to do when living in a world that feared and hated the monster you had been and the revived creature you had become. For Kieren himself her humor had been the light that had guided him out of the bitter cycle of remembering the past, looking at old photos, and loathing the subhuman he had become. Instead Amy had given him and Simon reasons to find joy in their existence. 

\--

Kieren couldn’t help but smile as he strolled through town towards Simon’s bungalow, given to him by Amy who had moved in with Philip and Shirley. 

“Well Philip it looks like you found someone to tame the toaster.” Those were Shirley’s words according to Amy, when Philip asked if she could move in with them. She had giggled the entire time she told him about getting used to living with people again and having to actually need sleep. 

The town had been frosted over and quieted beneath a layer of snow. Unusual was the _amount_ of snow that had fallen and stayed. 

The first day after it had lasted overnight, his Dad had woken them all up early to build a snowman before the snow melted. 

Jem had grumbled and groaned about being woken up before even the sun was, but the smile she had sent Kieren said she didn’t really mind. His mum though groggy didn’t seem in the least bothered by this early wake up time. She was busy pulling out the new gloves, scarfs, and earmuffs that she had recently bought for him and Simon, Jem laughing at him from behind her back. The reason for the new addition was that a week after Amy’s near fatal stabbing he and Simon had started to regain feeling in their bodies. As of yet Kieren had not felt his heart start to beat again, but it was so much just to _feel_ again, to have one more part of their senses back. So it wasn’t a surprise when the weather turned colder that his Mum and Dad had been adamant to the point of smothering that he and Simon both dress warmly. 

Really, it wasn’t that much of a hassle and Kieren knew that Simon enjoyed the coddling, with how he soaked up his mum’s fussing and affection.

So it was after Kieren had been mummified in a winter coat, hat, scarf, earmuffs, and gloves that they went out into the chilly morning. Fifteen minutes into the snowman making (by which time Kieren had shucked off his scarf and hat) Jem spotted Simon’s familiar form walking down the street towards them.

“Your boyfriend’s here Kier.” Jem called making him look up fast to see yes, there was Simon strolling towards them, his familiar long coat fluttering in the wind. Kieren had waved and Simon returned it.

Soon Simon too was swaddled with gloves, a scarf, and a hat before being set to work on the snowman family. Two hours and five snow people later Kieren is not the only one shivering and freezing. 

“Time for chocolate!” His Dad happily announced as they stomped the snow off and peeled away wet outer garments. Mum nodded with her usual half amused, half exasperated smile. 

“Breakfast too.” she added “Oh Kier, why don’t you see if you can find some clothes for Simon?” She suggested throwing a significant glance at his Dad’s retreating back. Kieren smiled and nodded before they retreated up the stairs to the sound of Jem’s grumble.

“So you let Kier sneak upstairs with _his_ boyfriend.” 

Kieren held off until he had closed the door behind Simon before he had his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, his face nuzzled into the crook of Simon’s neck. 

“I missed you.” he mumbled as he soaked up the feeling of Simon’s firm body pressed against his. The wet hem of his jumper underneath his hands. No doubt people thought Kieren and Simon had never touched before but they didn’t understand. There was a difference between when their bodies had nothing but vague sensations and now. To have back _actual touch_. Of course Simon, being respectful of Kieren’s Dad didn’t make overt gestures or even kiss him besides saying hello or goodbye. That changed when they were in Simon’s bungalow with no one to interrupt or comment. 

“Your Da waiting at your door making sure you don’t sneak out at night?” Simon teased, his hand finding its way into Kieren’s hair making him sigh contently. Wet clothes be damned, Kieren was going to hug Simon for as long as he let him.

“He would be if Mum didn’t say something.” A low rumble of a chuckle came from Simon and Kieren had to concede that okay, maybe he didn’t want cuddles while he was cold and shivering. It took him a couple of minutes to find sweatpants that would fit Simon but eventually he found a pair that did. After he had found clothes for him, Kieren got his own and sat down to take off his soggy socks and pull on dry toasty ones. 

“Jem knows how to be subtle.” Simon commented making Kieren squint at him in confusion. What about Jem? Simon clarified by pointing to the wall by the head of his bed where mistletoe had been pinned to. Kieren couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him as he shook his head. He should have gotten Jem’s hint when she grumbled about them being alone together. Leave it to her to do something like this. The sight of Simon’s bare feet made him look up at his boyfriend who now stood over him before he bent down and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Kieren couldn’t help smiling against Simon’s lips as he stroked his fingers through his hair. Such a simple touch like that set his nerves to tingling pleasantly after being deprived of it for so long. 

“I don’t suppose we can forget breakfast?” asked Simon, pausing between their kissing to rest his forehead against Kieren’s. Before he could answer, his Dad was calling up the stairs,

“Boys what’s taking so long? And Kieren why is your door shut?” A disgruntled expression told exactly Simon’s thoughts about this interruption. Again Kieren couldn’t help but laugh before he kissed him in sympathy. 

“We can cuddle during the movies, Dad will be too distracted to notice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jem wonderful beta that she is spruced this up! Also apologies for no Brit picking or following of Simon's accent.


End file.
